


just heavenly things

by LiberAmans214



Series: The Last Ride [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Dean reciprocates, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, shut the fuck up spn writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: so cas lands in dean’s lap while he’s driving, obviously.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Last Ride [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	just heavenly things

**Author's Note:**

> look, I received an [ anon](https://misha-moose-dean-burger-lover.tumblr.com/post/635497897782394880/yeah-we-know-cas-randomly-pops-up-in-deans-lap), okay?

“Hello, Dean.”

It comes out as a reflex, really.

A falter, a gasp, Baby swerving dangerously — though what does a fear of death even mean in Heaven, except for Dean Winchester’s fucked-up psyche — and his gapmouthed stare being met by familiar, smiling eyes. Fuck, he missed him. And it’s as much of an instinct, the words tumbling out of his mouth, as are his hands leaving the wheel and settling on Cas’s hips. (It steadies at least one of them.)

“Cas, we’ve talked about this —”

Cas tilts his head. Dean’s never seen it from this angle before, has he?

_Did we?_

(And that’s the thing, isn’t it? Did they? Or was it just something else Dean dreamt up because he wouldn’t — _couldn’t_ — let himself want, or let himself stay, or god forbid, let Cas linger.)

Cas doesn’t stop looking at him.

(Fuck, Dean could _swear_ they’ve talked about this. Although he hardly remembers when. Absolutely doesn’t remember _why_. Vaguely, it strikes him that he also doesn’t care. Doesn’t care about most things in the world really, when he’s got Cas right here, so close, so ridiculously close, so wonderfully close. And doesn’t care about everything he said so wrong before.)

Still doesn’t.

(Why do they never _talk_ about things?)

Cas never gave up on them, did he?

(Maybe it could stop mattering that Dean once did.

And fuck it, it’s heaven anyways.)

So when Dean kisses Cas instead of picking up his unfinished sentence, he does it with every inch of his finally-found freedom. And he does it with both hands cupping Cas’s face, a sob stuck in his throat, complete abandon and a soft, joyous passion similar to the way Cas melts into him.

(And love, of course.

But he thinks Cas gets it.)

Because the angel just smiles when Dean lets go, only a little, just to breathe. “Rather I’d say we have a lot to talk about.”

(Dean surprises himself by starting them off.)

“I love you too.”


End file.
